1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a mannequin head with a replaceable hair section, or portion. More particularly, this invention pertains to mannequin heads adapted for use in training barbers, hairdressers, beauticians, cosmetologists, and others in the art of hair cutting and trimming by allowing the portion of the mannequin with hair to be replaced after the hair has been rendered unusable for further training and/or practice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Barbers, hairdressers, hairstylists, beauticians, and cosmetologists provide hair care services that include cutting, trimming, and styling hair. These personal appearance workers often undergo extensive training in order to provide their services. Many schools and training facilities use humans as subjects for training and practice. Some schools and training facilities use mannequin heads for training and practice. The mannequin heads are typically mounted on a stand or table and the hair is permanently attached to a one-piece mannequin head. After the mannequin heads are rendered unusable for further training and practice, such as after the hair is cut too short for further cutting, the complete mannequin head is disposed as refuse.
Mannequin heads are commonly used for displaying wigs and hair pieces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,031, titled “Mannequin head,” discloses a two-piece mannequin head with a bald crown for supporting a wig. This type of mannequin is not suitable for training personal appearance workers because the hair is not firmly attached to the mannequin in a manner such that the hair can be handled for cutting and/or styling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,943, titled “Model and method for teaching hair and wig styling,” discloses an early attempt at providing a mannequin for teaching hair styling. The '943 patent discloses a mannequin head 10 with a bald crown. Attached to the crown in various segments 16 is the loop portion of a loop-and-hook system. Swatches of hair simulating material 12 have, around their periphery, the hook portion 15 of the loop-and-hook system. The swatches 12 are then selectively applied to the segments 16 of the mannequin head 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,696, titled “Hair growing mannequin head,” discloses a mannequin head that is adapted for practicing hair styling and hair cutting. A pair of perforated helmet portions 22, 24 cooperates with a reel 20 supplying hair 16 that protrudes through the perforations. The hair 16 is automatically locked at a desired length after being fed through the perforations of the pair of helmet portions 22, 24 by a helmet offset locking means 30, which includes an outer locking tab 32 and an inner locking tab 34. By pressing the two tabs 32, 34 together, the perforations in each helmet portion 22, 24 are aligned, thereby allowing the hair 16 to freely pass through the perforations. Releasing the tabs 32, 34 allows a spring 35 to force the perforations to be misaligned, thereby locking the hair 16 in place.
It is not uncommon for toy dolls to have hair that is removable and replaceable. The following United States patents are representative of toys with removable and/or replaceable hair: U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,489, titled “Doll head and replaceable hairdo construction;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,122, titled “Detachable doll hairpiece;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,640, titled “Changeable hair doll;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,790, titled “Doll with releasably-attached hair pieces;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,050, titled “Doll head and detachable wig;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,407, titled “Method of producing a hairpiece which can be fastened on a toy figure, and toy figure with a hairpiece fastened thereon.” The manner of attaching hair as disclosed in these patents related to toy dolls is typically is not suitable for adapting to mannequins for training personal appearance workers.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a mannequin head having a reusable support base and a removable, replaceable hair portion with the removable hair portion having hair that is suitable for training personal appearance workers in styling and cutting of hair.
It is another objective for the removable hair portion to simulate human hair and be able to withstand the rigors of training, which include pulling, twisting, washing, and cutting. The removable hair portion must remain stable on the support base of the mannequin head and not be easily moved out of position by normal hair care methods. It is desirable for the complete mannequin head to be resistant to water or other fluid intrusion.